Percy's past with Gabe
by dutchess25
Summary: Phoebe has never liked Percy even after he became friends with Lady Artemis and started spending a lot of time with the hunt. Now that everyone is distracted she takes her shot at revenge and Percy's little known past is being told to Artemis and Apollo and Percy can't do anything to stop it. See what happened as Percy's past life is now exposed to the gods. And how they react.


Third Person POV

The boy sat in the middle of a clearing facing a teenage girl of around the same age as him, 18, holding a bow and arrow aiming at him. The boy's, Percy, eyes were wide with absolute terror, he was shaking with fear and he was breathing as if he was forcing the air into his lung and his lungs didn't want the air. He seemed to be looking through her, as if he was remembering and reliving a terrifying memory. He had cuts and bruises covering every inch of his exposed skin. The girl, Phoebe a huntress of Artemis, was staring at Percy with pure loathing. She took out one of her throwing knife and threw it at his arm. He was too terrified to even try to dodge it. It impaled itself in his forearm, chipping some of his bone.

Percy opened his mouth and screamed for all it was worth. Phoebe jumped forwards onto his right ankle, shattering it, and slapped him hard across his face, cutting his scream off. Phoebe stepped off his ankle causing him to flinch in pain. Phoebe smirked and yanked her knife out of Percy's arm while twisting it causing him to scream again until Phoebe punched him in the head, fracturing his skull, and forcing him to lie on his back on the ground.

"I don't understand why lady Artemis thinks of you as her friend." Phoebe sneered in Percy's face. He was trying to get Phoebe off of him but with very little strength left his attempts were feeble at best. Phoebe laughed at how week he was.

"I mean you're week, and right now is a perfect example since you can't even push me off. I'm not even trying to stay on. You're also a boy. A boy who got Bianca AND Zoe killed." Phoebe continued. Phoebe got off of Percy and grabbed his ankle, squeezing as hard as she could. Percy's back arched and he screamed so loud the entire state could hear him.

Line break line break AT ARTEMIS' HUNTERS CAMP line break line break

The hunters and Artemis were sitting at the table eating lunch when Nico shadow traveled into camp.

"Where's Percy?" He asked. The hunters were used to him flashing into their camp. Atlanta answered his question.

"He wasn't hungry so he went for a walk." Nico nodded and glanced at the hunters when he noticed that Phoebe wasn't there. Nico started to get a little worried.

"Where's Phoebe?" The hunters weren't phased by the question and Thalia answered without missing a beat.

"She was on guard duty last night so she's sleeping." Nico accepted that answer.

"Well I'm gonna go iris message him. I'll be back in a few." Nico then drew a drachma from his pocket. The hunters all nodded and went back to their lunches as Nico walked away.

Once Nico was away from the hunters he threw some water into the air and it hung there, a gift from Iris and Poseidon.

"Oh, Iris goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Percy Jackson, guardian of the hunt." Nico said then threw it into the mist. A beautiful lady's voice spoke from the mist.

"I can show you Percy" it said "but you will only be able to see and hear him but he won't be able to see and hear you." Nico nodded in acceptance as Percy shimmered into view. Percy was on the ground with cuts and bruises on every exposed piece if skin. Nico drew in a sharp breath.

"ARTEMIS! THALIA!" I yelled "YOU MIGHT WANT TO SEE THIS!" I could hear both of them groan as they left their lunches and they both appeared next to me.

"Hey Death Breath, what do you need us for?" Thalia asked. Nico wordlessly pointed to the Iris message, his hand shaking.

Thalia POV

I looked towards the message and gasped in shock. Phoebe was staring at Percy with pure loathing. She took out one of her throwing knife and threw it at his arm. He was too terrified to even try to dodge it. It impaled itself in his forearm, chipping some of his bone. My breathing escalated as did Artemis'. Nico's eyes widened even more, if possible, as if he was realizing something big.

"Nico what's wrong?" I asked. Artemis looked questioningly at Nico.

"I think that Percy's not fighting back because he's reliving a memory. Like he's living through it seeing her as Gabe." Nico said.

"What are you talking about?" Artemis asked. Nico took a deep breath before continuing.

"Before with Percy's first step-father, Gabe, he was abused since he could walk but he couldn't tell his mom or Gabe would beat her too and Percy more." My throat tightened, Percy never told me that, and Artemis look murmurous.

"How do you know this?" Artemis asked. Before Nico could answer we were interrupted by a scream.

Percy opened his mouth and screamed for all it was worth. Phoebe jumped forwards onto his right ankle, shattering it, and slapped him hard across his face, cutting his scream off. Phoebe stepped off his ankle causing him to flinch in pain. Phoebe smirked and yanked her knife out of Percy's arm causing him to scream again until Phoebe punched him in the head, fracturing his skull, and forcing him to lie on his back on the ground groaning in pain.

"I don't understand why lady Artemis thinks you as her friend." Phoebe sneered in Percy's face. He was trying to get Phoebe off of him but with very little strength left his attempts were weak and feeble. Phoebe laughed at how week he was.

"I mean you're week, and right now is a perfect example since you can't even push me off. I'm not even trying to stay on. You're also a boy. A boy who got Bianca AND Zoe killed." Phoebe continued.

"We have to help him." I said to Artemis and she wordlessly nodded. Phoebe got off of Percy and grabbed his ankle, squeezing as hard as she could. Percy's back arched and he screamed so loud the entire state could hear him. We heard that scream coming from somewhere to our left.

"Found him!" Artemis yelled and she flashed us there.

We bounced off what seemed to be a force field around the clearing. The usually green grass around Percy was stained red from his blood along with a long drag mark running across the clearing and ending where Percy was. We were banging on the force field trying to break it down but it held strong.

Artemis POV

Why is Phoebe acting like this? I thought she was one of Percy's good friends in the hunt. She jumped onto Percy's ankle, shattering it. Percy's scream tore through the clearing. I started to cry almost feeling Percy's pain.

"I don't understand why Lady Artemis thinks you as her friend." Phoebe sneered in Percy's face. He was trying to get Phoebe off of him but with very little strength left his attempts were feeble. Phoebe laughed at how week he was.

"I mean you're week, and right now is a perfect example since you can't even push me off. I'm not even trying to stay on. You're also a boy. A boy who got Bianca AND Zoe killed." Phoebe continued. Phoebe got off of Percy and grabbed his injured ankle, squeezing as hard as she could. Percy's back arched and he screamed so loud the entire state could hear him. I was now full out crying my eyes out as was Thalia. Even Nico was even crying a bit as we were powerless to stop his pain.

Once Phoebe released Percy's ankle his back slammed into the ground hard causing him to wince in pain. I watched powerlessly as Phoebe stalked, like a predator seeking its defenceless prey, towards Percy again. He drew back his good foot and kicked Phoebe square in the chest and sent her stumbling backwards. I let out a quick sigh of relief that I didn't realize that I was holding. Instead of Percy attacking her like I thought, he got up on his good foot and turned to run but the second that he put weight on his other foot he collapsed and cried out again, his face morphed into one of complete torture.

Phoebe got back to her feet and stalked over to Percy, her eyes glittering with excitement.

"No! L-Lord Gabe, please!" Percy cried out. The sound of Percy's voice, laced with fear, made me want to stop this torture even more, if possible, Phoebe smirked.

"Look at this," she sneered "the saviour of Olympus reduced to begging at the hands of a girl." Phoebe dropped her knife and raised her hand like she was going to hit him. Percy's eyes widened in absolute and utter terror. He started shaking and whimpering uncontrollably.

"Please, p-please st-stop," Percy stuttered "please, ple-." Percy was cut off by Phoebe's fist crashing into the side of his head, effectively knocking him out.

Third person POV

The moment Percy's head hit the ground the shield around the clearing shattered and Artemis, Thalia and Nico raced through the clearing. Nico ran strait to Phoebe to restrain her while Artemis and Thalia ran to Percy.

"Apollo!" Artemis shouted. Apollo flashed into the scene.

"Hey sis, what do you need me for." Apollo asked jokingly. Artemis pointed fiercely to Percy who was still unconscious on the ground. Apollo flinched at sight of Percy's mangled body.

"What... H-how did this happen?" Apollo asked while bending down to assess Percy's body and feel his pulse. Before Artemis could answer Nico cut her off while getting off Phoebe as she was bound and gagged.

"Long story. I'll explain later." Apollo nodded and flashed us to his palace. Half of which was a hospital.


End file.
